Retour du Passé
by siobhan-twilight
Summary: Une fiction qui se passe après Tentation mais qui est différente de celle de Stephenie Meyer
1. règles

Oubliez tout d'Hésitation et de Révélation.

Bella n'a jamais sauté de la falaise, ne tombe pas amoureuse de Jacob, ils restent cependant amis.

Laurent et Victoria ne sont pas revenus, ni les Cullen.

Bella n'est plus la même, sa vie a changé mais elle est encore humaine.

Tout en elle a changé, je dis bien tout. L'ancienne Bella est "morte".

Elle fait partit d'un groupe connu dans le monde entier mais dont personne ne connait leurs identités.

Maintenant qu'elle a son bac, elle va à l'université de Dartmouth.

**J'espère que ces règles vous donnent envie de lire.**


	2. prologue

_Bonjour à toutes ! Merci pour les première reviews de cette fic !_

_Voici le prologue avant que je ne publie le premier chapitre ^^_

* * *

**Prologue**

Je ne cessais de me concentrer sur mes gestes, ne pensant pas à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ne pensant pas à _Elle. _Chose difficile en sachant que son départ avait causé ma nouvelle vie. Leur départ précisément. Comment cette vision pouvait-elle changer tout ce que j'avais reconstruit ces derniers mois. Si tout s'effondrait de nouveau, je savais que je pourrais tenir grâce à eux.

Concentrée dans ma musique, je ne prêtais guère attention aux paroles échangées au rez-de-chaussée.


	3. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.

- On arrive bientôt ? Demanda une voix impatiente à mes cotés, interrompant ma rêverie.

- Pas encore Jason, ça va faire la troisième fois que tu me le demande en une heure.

- Désolé de t'énerver Ethan mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les voyages, surtout lorsqu'ils sont longs, grogna Jason.

- Toi et ton fichu caractère !

Je rigolais face à cette remarque. Oh oui, Jason avait un sale caractère mais c'est ce qui faisait partit de son charme. Celui-ci remarqua mon sourire.

- C'est moi qui te fait rire Isabella ?

Je cessais aussitôt de rire. Il savait très bien que je détestais ce prénom. Je le regardais fixement, lui sourirait à présent. Il continua.

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un mauvais caractère.

Comme ça il s'amusait à me provoquer ? Très bien.

- Peut-être que tu n'es pas le seul, mais certain sont plus discrets que toi. Rétorquais-je.

Un peu plus au fond de l'allée je pouvais entendre " un point pour Bella ".

- Ah bon ? Peux-tu me dire qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de casser sa guitare parce que la personne en question n'était pas contente.

De nouveau la voix s'éleva.

- Egalité.

- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a tout déballé devant tout le monde au sujet du groupe.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sur ce coup j'avais gagné. Jason se renfrogna d'avantage. Lyz s'approcha de nos sièges et sourit.

- Et Bella vient de gagner ce match, dit-elle en nous regardant.

- Oh la ferme !

Ce furent les derniers mots de Jason jusqu'à la fin de notre voyage.

Durant le trajet, je regardais le paysage défilait, enfin le peu que je pouvais voir vu du ciel. Ma vie avait vraiment changé en moins d'un an. La Bella d'il y a 10 mois avait cessé d'exister lorsqu'il m'avait quitté, abandonné. J'étais devenue un vrai zombie, ne vivant presque plus. Mes journées se limitées à dormir, manger, aller en cours, et répondre aux questions de mon père. Charlie. Le pauvre. Je regrettais de lui avoir fait subir tout cela, il ne le méritait pas. Il avait tout fait pour m'encourager sur la " voie de guérison" selon ses propres mots. Cela m'avait pris beaucoup de temps et certains de mes "amis" avaient fini par se lasser de mon comportement. Néanmoins Angela, Ben et Mike ont réussit à me supporter. D'ailleurs, je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit revenir sur Terre. Le message provenait de Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

" Tu es aussi têtue que moi, je t'avais pourtant dit que je viendrais par mes propres moyens ! "

Sacré Jake. Il venait de découvrir mon cadeau. Lui aussi je ne pourrais l'oublier. J'avais passé de bon moment avec lui dans sa maison ainsi que son garage. Nous avons fait énormément de bêtises, attirant ainsi la colère de mon père. Mais je le soupçonnais de ne pas faire attention à tout cela, se réjouissant de me voir vivre de nouveau. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?

Des ronflements provenant du siège qui se trouvait en face de moi attirèrent mon attention. Keenan était toujours entrain de dormir depuis le décollage. Ces derniers jours ont été durs pour lui. Je me souvins encore du jour de leur arrivée au lycée à Forks. Cela ressemblait à du déjà vu. Commérage, bêtes de foires... Je connaissais tout cela, ayant subit les mêmes épreuves. Les pauvres, ils avait l'air complètement perdus, et distants avec les autres élèves Nous nous sommes entendus dès la première journée. Les groupe était composé de trois filles et trois garçons. Il y avait Siobhan, Lyz, Kathlyn, Ethan, Jason et Keenan. Tous formés un groupe, très connu aux Etat-Unis. Je n'ai pas tout de suite su qui ils étaient. Il m'aura fallut plusieurs semaines pour le découvrir. C'est durant cette période que j'ai su que je me débrouillais pas trop mal au chant. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à un certain jour au mois de mai. Une dispute avait éclaté au sein du groupe. Principalement entre Keenan et Kathlyn. Cette dernière ne supportait pas les conditions et elle quitta le groupe à notre plus grand regret. C'était une fabuleuse artiste que nous avions perdu. Néanmoins nous sommes restés en contact avec elle, et nous promettant de garder le secret.

Maintenant, je suis la chanteuse et je joue aussi de la guitare. Si un an plus tôt on m'aurait dit que je chanterai et jouerai j'aurais conseillé à la personne de se faire interner. Bien sûr tout ne fut pas aussi simple que ça, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer, et surtout à me faire respecter, mais après _son _départ tout en moi avait changé, dont mon caractère. Maintenant encore, la présence de nombreuses querelles était encore à jours. Jason et moi avions un caractère bien différent et il est très facile de nous embrouiller. Cependant, une grande amitié nous liée, et rien ne l'empêcher, pas même nos disputes. Nous étions tout deux les " grandes gueules " de la famille.

Nous formions une famille. Pas au sens propre du terme, mais chacun pouvait compter sur les autres. De mon coté, ils étaient ma seconde famille. Eux aussi avaient participé à ma guérison. Chacun à sa façon. Siobhan et Lyz par leur gentillesse et leur patience. Ethan par son sens de l'humour et lui aussi sa patience. Quant à Jason, les querelles y étaient pour beaucoup, la plupart n'étaient causées que par des broutilles mais nous nous amusions à les continuer pour savoir qui allait gagner. Les autre s'amusaient à nous regarder, heureux de me voir sourire. Jason me faisait rire par sa façon. Keenan, qui était plus mature que les autres, me parlait, m'écoutait lorsque j'en avais besoin. C'est ainsi qu'il a découvert les raisons de ma dépression. Ce mec était formidable, c'est pour ça qu'il était respecté de tous. Il était considéré comme le chef du groupe.

Après deux heures d'avion ( interminable à cause de Jason ), nous pouvions enfin "respirer". Alors que les autres descendaient de l'avion, je réveillais Keenan qui était toujours endormit. Je le comprenais. Le déménagement, diriger le groupe ... prenaient énormément de temps et durant cette semaine il avait peu dormit. Il méritait bien quelques heures.

- Keenan, on est arrivé.

Pas de réponse. Bon, fallait que je passe aux choses sérieuses.

- Allez paresseux, on est arrivé, tentais-je de nouveau.

Il bougea, mais pas assez pour prouver qu'il était réveillé. Regardant autour de moi, je regardais un verre remplit d'eau. Je souriais malicieusement et le prit. Je soufflais un bon coup et renversa le contenu du verre sur sa tête.

- HA ! Bella ! Mais t'es complètement folle !

- Si tu t'étais réveillé pendant que je t'appelais, je n'aurais pas versé l'eau sur toi.

- D'accord, mais tu aurais pu trouvé un autre moyen non ?

- Oui mais ça aurait été moins amusant, rigolais-je.

- Attends que je t'attrape toi, dit-il en se levant et en me poursuivant.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !


	4. chapitre 2

Le chauffeur nous conduisant à notre nouvelle demeure, je regardais à l'extérieur afin de profiter du paysage. Différent de Forks. Les filles étaient surexcitées de voir enfin la nouvelle maison. Moi pas. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. D'ailleurs elles n'eurent pas le temps d'attendre car nous arrivions. Si j'avais bien fait attention, la demeure se situait en dehors de la ville pour que les petits curieux se tiennent loin de nous. Les cris de Siobhan et de Lyz me firent sursauter. Regardant devant moi, je restais bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. La maison était ... Non ce n'était pas une maison... Un palais serait plus exact. La maison s'étirait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et sa façade était blanche. Il y avait deux étages et des balcons surplombés le devant.

- Bienvenue dans notre nouvelle demeure, nous anonça Keenan.

- C'est donc ça que tu nous as préparé depuis le début et le nombre de voyage que tu as fait durant deux semaines, s'exclama Lyz.

- Oui en partie, rigola-t-il. T'en pense quoi Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop absorbée à contempler la maison, bouche bée. Des marches menaient à la porte d'entrée, recouvertes par un balcon du premier étage. Lorsque je les gravis, je vis à droite une sorte de terrasse, assez petite, encadrée par une baie vitrée ( menant sûrement au salon ) et quelques arbustes. A gauche, un chemin menait vers l'arrière de la maison.

- La maison te plait ? Demanda une voix derrière sursautais, n'ayant pas entendu la personne arrivait.

C'était Ethan. J'hochais la tête.

- J'aime bien l'extérieure.

- Allons voir l'intérieure maintenant.

J'acceptais en souriant. Il m'ouvrit la grande porte en parfait gentleman et je le remerciais. Si le devant me semblait immense, que dire du hall. Lorsque l'on rentrait l'escalier s'imposait à gauche et menait aux étages. Juste avant se dressait un miroir où se reflétait une partie du salon. J'étais ébahie.

- Le salon vous plait ? Demanda Keenan qui veniat juste d'arriver.

- Il est super, s'extasia Jason.

La baie vitrée située à droite illuminée une bonne partie de la pièce. On pouvait voir ainsi un grand canapé en cuir formant un "U", noir, une table basse en son centre et une grande télé faisait face. De chaque coté de la télévision, deux meubles étaient remplis de DVD. A quelques mètres du canapé se situaient une grande table, entourée de chaises. Une autre baie vitrée était présente et elle menait à une terrasse de l'autre coté de la maison. Alors que les autres s'engageaient dans le chemin, je décidais de monter afin de visiter l'étage. Des étiquettes étaient placardées sur les portes.

Je trouvais facilement la mienne et l'arrachait. Keenan connaissait bien mes goûts. Ma chambre était spacieuse. La fenêtre se trouvait en face de la porte, se situant coté Ouest. Je pourrais ainsi profiter des couchers de soleil. Un bureau était placé contre le mur à droite de la porte. Un lit deux places se situaient en face. Une penderie s'étirait pratiquement tout le long du mur de gauche, je dis bien pratiquement car une porte arrêta sa longueur. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour savoir que j'avais une salle de bain personnelle. ( Keenan en avait eu sûrement assez de nos plaintes concernant l'unique salle d'eau dans l'ancienne demeure ). Les meubles étaient tous de la même couleur, virant au marron assez foncé. Les murs étaient blancs sauf au niveau du lit, où prônait un rouge pétant. J'ouvris la fenêtre et allait sur le balcon. La vue était magnifique, donnant sur la forêt mais aussi sur la terrasse. Je pus ainsi découvrir l'existence d'une immense piscine. Il avait vraiment fait les choses en redescendis pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Il était tous sur la terrasse, profitant du moment de repos proposé.

- Comment trouve-tu ta chambre Bells ?

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse, répondis-je en souriant.

- Je voulais té prévenir aussi, commença-t-il, à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici il y a une maison, je voulais proposer à nos voisins de se rencontrer afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Et voir s'il y a de beaux garçons, l'interrompit levais les yeux au ciel.

- Voyons Bella il serait temps que tu te trouves un petit copain.

- J'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment, répliquais-je.

- Faudrait commencer à y penser, tu vas bientôt avoir 19 ans, faut te caser ma vieille !

- Pardonne-moi mais y'a pas beaucoup de prétendant à la porte.

- C'est normal, tu les fait fuir avec ton caractère, dit Jason.

- Et toi, tu as vus ce qui s'est passé avec ta dernière copine ? Elle a prit les jambes à son cou, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Attaquais-je.

- Stop ! C'est bon !Ethan commença à s'énerver.

Je me tus, ainsi que Jason.

- Bells tu es d'accord ?

- Pas de problème pour moi, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps.

- Ok, je passerais les voir en fin de semaine, je les inviterai la semaine prochaine.

- Le week-end, ça sera mieux vu que la rentrée est dans quelques jours. Il faudrait d'ailleurs...

Je n'écoutais plus la conversation et m'éloignais vers la forêt. Ce que je préférais, c'était la tranquillité et je savais que c'était à cet endroit que j'en aurais le plus. J'avais le sentiment que les prochains jours ne seraient pas de tout repos.

**Hey ! dslée de n'avoir pu répondre à vos reviews mais je suis en période d'examen blanc**

**Donc avec les révisions c'est dur de vous répondre ^^**

**Mais merci à vous toutes !!**

**Gros bisoux !**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2009 et tout plein de bonheur !!!**

**Ensuite, je voudrais dire merci pour vos reviews !!!!**

Réponses aux reviews :

- Lilice : merci pour ta review et voici le nouveau chapitre =) gros bisou.

- Ebecquereau : merci aussi pour ta review ! pour les voisins, c'est très facile de savoir qui ils sont =) je te laisse lire ce nouvrau chapitre.

- Tchingtchong : L'identité des voisins est très facile à savoir, jpense que tu dois t'en douter =) mreci pour ta review et gros bisou à toi !

- Alessia : toujours au rendez-vous =D lire tes reviews est un réel plaisir, d'ailleurs je les attends toujours avec grande impatience ! En tout cas, les voisins sont facile à deviner, c'est dc pr ça que c facile de gagner un pari :p Gros bisou !!

- Seves50 : moi aussi je te retrouve sur ce site. Ta review me touche bcp mais je ne pense pas avoir un si grand succès que ça car ma fic est un peu particulière ^^ mais sinon ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère que toi aussi tu auras un succès sur fanfiction. Grosses Bises !!

- Gossamyr : facile de savoir que les voisins sont les Cullen :p merci pour ta review, jte laisse lire le new chapter =) Big bisou !!

- Flo-chan : un très grand merci à toi !!!! je ne savais pas trop si je devais faire cette fiction car elle est un peu particulière et ne rentre pas trop dans l'univers de SM. En fait, j'avais peur qe ma fiction ne décolle pas mais lorsque je vois les reviews ça me rassure et lorsque j'ai lu la tienne, j'étais vraiment contente =) et je suis dslée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais lorsque je les écrits je ne rends pas trop compte de leur longueurs mais promis j'essayerais de les faire plus longs =D Gros Bisoux à toi !!!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews =)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

* * *

- Allez la marmotte, debout ! Il est l'heure d'aller en cours !

Pour simple réponse, je grognais, mécontente d'être réveillée. On tira les rideaux de ma chambre, et les rayons du soleil inondèrent ma chambre, me réveillant pour de bon cette fois.

- Enfin ! On part dans 30 minutes, il faudrait te dépêcher si tu veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour...

C'est reparti pour une leçon de moral, pensais-je.

- Lyz tu dis que je vais être en retard parce que je ne me lève pas, mais là c'est toi qui me retarde.

Je crois que là j'avais marqué un point. Cette dernière se renfrogna et sortit de ma chambre en bougonnant. Cette journée s'annonçait divertissante.  
Après une bonne douche et un habillage rapide, je descendis les escaliers, dis bonjour à tout le monde et pris un petit-déjeuner vite fait. Je repartis en courant vers les escaliers et leur dis en voyant prêt à rouspéter :

- J'en ai pour deux minutes !

« C'est la même chose à chaque rentrée de vacances » entendis-je.

J'outrepassais ce genre de remarque. Fonçant dans la salle de bain, je me lavais les dents à grande vitesse et pris mon sac. Courant de nouveau dans les escaliers, j'ouvris la porte à la volée et me retourna.

- Vous venez ou pas, on va être en retard sinon, leur dis-je en souriant.

- Vous comprenez à ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Siobhan.

- Heu non. Je vais la réveiller, madame est de mauvaise humeur et là elle est en pleine forme et nous dit de nous dépêcher.

- Il ne faut pas chercher à me comprendre.

Je souriais. Nous dirigeant vers le campus, je mis la radio et mis une station au hasard.

- Eh ! C'est notre chanson, s'exclama Lyz. Monte le son s'il te plait Keenan !

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Lyz avait bien raison, c'était l'une de nos chansons. Automatiquement je me mis à chanter.

_Cause I fear I might break_

and I fear I can't take it

Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Nous arrivions enfin devant l'université. Une légère appréhension monta en moi. Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà connu les nombreuses rentrées dans des nouveaux lieux comme à Forks. Cela devait être une routine pour moi. Alors pourquoi ce malaise s'installa. J'avais l'impression que mon passé ne se terrait pas dans mon ancienne ville. Qu'il venait de me rattraper. Cela avait déjà commencé il y a quelques jours. Lorsque Keenan était revenu après être passé voir nos nouveaux voisins. Il était revenu choqué si je puis dire. Au départ nous pensions tous qu'il s'était disputé avec eux, mais c'était autre chose.

Il avait été ... ébloui par eux. D'après ce qu'il nous avait dit, il s'agissait d'une grande famille. Ils étaient sept au total, les parents et cinq enfants. Il nous les décrivit ensuite. Très beau, d'une pâleur cadavérique, les yeux de couleur or, et leur peau était froide. J'avais tout de suite pensé à eux. Nos voisins étaient des vampires. Mais les autres ne le savaient pas et ne devaient pas le savoir. Heureusement ils étaient végétariens, je ne risquais pas ainsi de tomber sur un vampire assoiffé encore plus à cause de mon sang.  
J'avais déjà connu cette douloureuse expérience et je ne voulais pas qu'elle recommence. Mais le pire fut lorsque Keenan nous annonça qu'ils passeraient en fin de semaine pour faire plus ample connaissance. Cela m'avait rendu perplexe. Pourquoi des vampires ne risqueraient-ils de rester avec des humains ? Ne devaient-ils pas se tenir éloignés de notre espèce ? Tous cela me rendait confuse.

La voiture se stoppa et tout le monde descendit. Je respirais un bon coup et fis de même. L'université était immense. Plusieurs bâtiments le constituaient.

- Dartmouth nous voilà ! S'exclama Jason.

- Allez, c'est partit !

Nous nous dirigions vers le hall principal. Mais cela fut dur. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, il y avait des bâtiments partout. Je me sentais heureuse, les étudiants ne se retournaient pas lorsque nous passions, j'en avais un peu marre de ce genre de réactions. Ils avaient sûrement l'habitude de voir des nouveaux à chaque rentrée.

- Au fait vous avez prit quoi comme programme ? Demanda Ethan.

- Philosophie ainsi que théâtre, répondit Siobhan.

- Musique et théâtre pour moi, répondîmes en même temps Lyz et moi.

- Musique aussi et Histoire.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas de Jason.

- Et toi Keenan ?

Celui-ci sourit.

- Psychologie et sciences du cerveau.

- Rien que d'entendre ça j'ai déjà mal au crâne.

- C'est un sacré programme que tu as là, soulignais-je. Vas-tu réussir à tout concilier avec le groupe ?

Je murmurais la dernière phrase, pour pas que l'on nous entende.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bells, j'arriverai parfaitement à gérer, me rassura-t-il tout en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en me serrant contre lui.

- Si t'as le moindre problème...

- Je viendrai te voir.

Je détestais lorsqu'il terminait mes phrases comme ça. Il rigola en voyant ma moue. Rejoignant les autres, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'observait. Mais lorsque je me retournais je ne vis que les allées et venues des autres étudiants.

- Bella ça va ?

- Oui, y'a pas de soucis, rassurais-je.

Nous repartîmes de nouveau pour participer à la cérémonie de bienvenue.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3**

**Vos impressions ? =)**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je m'étais à moitié assoupie durant le discours. Ce genre de chose n'était pas fait du tout pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne fus pas la seule à avoir trouvé ça barbant. Jason s'était endormi au quart de la cérémonie, alors que pour ma part j'avais fait un maximum d'effort pour rester éveiller. Voyant le principal se retirait et tout le monde se levait, je lui donnais un coup de coude.  
-Réveilles-toi !C'est fini !  
Il émergea enfin.  
- C'est déjà fini ! Dommage, je voulais écouter la fin du discours.  
Sur ce il bailla.  
- Le spitch était tellement passionnant c'est ça ?  
- Trop, j'ai adoré, ironisa-t-il.  
- Vous commencez par quoi, demanda Keenan en coupant court notre discussion.  
- On a théâtre.  
- Histoire pour moi, répondit Jason.  
- Psychologie.  
- Beurk !  
- Chacun ses goûts, et puis je voulais changer un peu d'air, dit Keenan avec un sourire.  
On avait tout de suite comprit le sous-entendu.  
- Bon, on se rejoint à la cafétaria vers midi.  
Nous nous séparâmes. La classe de théâtre était de l'autre coté du campus. Une chance que le cours ne débutait que dans 30 minutes. On pouvait voir les habitués de l'université et ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient tous perdus, cherchant leur future salle. Cependant les étudiants étaient tous regroupés entre eux et semblaient discuter tous sur un seul et même point apparemment. D'après ce que je pus entendre des chuchotements, les nouveaux seraient d'une beauté inégalable. Nos voisins. Ainsi, certains allaient à l'université. Je devrais faire encore plus attention maintenant.

Après 5 minutes de marche et de recherche, nous trouvâmes la salle. Ou plutôt l'amphithéâtre. C'est ici qu'on allait commencer notre cours donc. Intéressant. Le ou la professeur voudrait tester nos capacités. Aïe, moi qui détestais être le centre d'attention, voilà qui commence mal. Lorsque nous arrivions, nous n'étions pas les seuls. Un groupe était posté devant la porte. Ils n'étaient pas plus de 6. Je remarquais qu'une fille se tenait à l'écart, un peu plus dans l'ombre. Un malaise s'empara de moi. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Alice. Alice Cullen était ici. Je glissais contre le mur.  
- Bells qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Me demanda Lyz, qui commença à paniquer.  
- Rien, la rassurais-je. Ce n'est juste mon passé qui me rattrape, murmurais-je pour moi-même.  
Je regardais de nouveau dans sa direction, et je vis qu'elle aussi semblait surprise de me voir. Je pouvais voir qu'elle hésitait à venir me voir. Moi aussi je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'un coté j'étais heureuse de la retrouver. D'avoir retrouver ma meilleure amie. Mais d'un coté une petite voix me disait de me rappeler ce que j'avais subit après leur départ. Que choisir ? Je n'avais pas à choisir car Alice s'approcha de notre groupe.  
- Bella, c'est bien toi ?  
- Bonjour Alice.  
Mon ton était froid. Elle semblait d'ailleurs blessée. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi cassante, mais c'était sortit sans que j'y fasse attention. Aucune autre paroles ne furent échangées, le cours allait débuter. Lorsque que nous entrâmes, la pièce me donnait l'impression d'être dans un mini théâtre, ou du moins dans un mini amphithéâtre. Les tables formaient un U et faisaient face à une estrade.  
Une dame nous invita à entrer. C'est ce que l'on fit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond de la classe. Je vis qu'Alice se plaçait à quelques chaises de nous. Alors que nous prenions place, Mrs. Thelwis s'avança vers l'estrade et nous regarda.  
- Bienvenue à tous pour votre première année à l'université de Dartmouth. En ayant choisit ce programme, vous vous engagé à respecter les règles du théâtre et à nous faire partager toutes vos émotions, réactions, tout ce qui vous passera tout au long de cette année, et croyez-moi elle ne sera pas de tout repos.  
Après cette légère introduction, elle nous regarda un par un, s'attardant bien sûr sur Alice, ne pouvant résister à sa beauté comme tous les autres. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée par tous ces regards.  
- Maintenant, chacun de vous allez monter sur cette estrade et vous allez vous présenter et nous raconter un peu votre veut commencer ?  
Une jeune fille à quelques places de moi leva la main, timide.  
- Très bien mademoiselle, venez ici et présentez-vous.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade et nous fit face.  
- Je m'appelle Katrin et je viens du Kansas. J'ai été élevée dans une famille d'accueil depuis mes 13 ans. Ma mère m'a abandonnée dès ma naissance, je fus élevée par mon père. L'école était ma seule échappatoire. Je suis venue ici pour faire quelque chose de ma vie, pour ne pas devenir comme des parents biologiques, des ratés comme certains diront. Travailler est devenu un loisir, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu obtenir une bourse, me permettant d'aller à Dartmouth.  
- Que voudrais-tu faire dans l'avenir ?  
- Je veux me consacrer au théâtre car c'est mon avenir. Mon rêve est d'être sur les planches de Broadway et je veux le réaliser.  
- Eh bien Katrin, c'est un sacré projet que tu as là.  
- Merci.  
- Tu peux retourner à ta place. Un autre volontaire ?  
Le cour se déroula ainsi : chaque élève se présentait et Mrs. Thelwis posait des questions. A la fin de la matinée on fit la connaissance de Katrin, Will, Wesley, Lucy et Ryan. Se furent les seules personnes qui étaient passées la matinée. Je présentais que l'après-midi serait une horreur pour moi.  
Nous sortîmes de la salle, ne laissant pas le temps à Alice de me parler. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Du moins pas maintenant. Celle-ci du s'en rendre compte car elle me laissa partir. Ce geste devait lui coûter. Les garçons se trouvaient dans un coin de la cafétéria.  
- Alors cette matinée ? Demanda Ethan alors que nous nous asseyons.  
- Pas mal, répondit Lyz. On doit passer devant tout le groupe et nous présenter.  
- Et ça va servir à quoi ?  
Le comportement de Jason était vraiment pitoyable par moment.  
- On voit ainsi ce qui ont peur de passer devant du monde ou non, c'est tout, répliquais-je.  
Il haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver par moment.  
- Et vous, comment ça c'est passé ?  
- Je trouve que ça commence bien mais j'attends de voir la suite, c'est dur de critiquer alors qu'une matinée est passée.  
- Pareil, répondirent Jason et Ethan.  
- Au fait Bella, il me semblait qu'une fille te connaissait. C'est vrai ou c'est juste une impression ? Quémanda Siobhan.  
- C'est... une vieille connaissance.  
- Ah bon ? En tout cas elle est magnifique.  
- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Questionna Keenan.  
- Peau pâle, yeux dorés et elle avait les cheveux courts, noirs.  
- Elle doit être une des filles de nos voisins.  
- Peut-être.  
Je laissais mon esprit vagabondait, ainsi que mes yeux. Je ne les vis pas. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à eux. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais plus je retardais l'échéance et plus cela serait encore plus dur. Fichu instinct. Fichu destin.

Le cour reprenait. C'était avec appréhension que je me dirigeais vers la salle. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de l'intérieur tellement la peur me rongeait. Mais pourquoi ? Avais-je peur de passer devant Alice ? Certainement.  
- Bon reprenons. Un volontaire.  
- Je veux bien passer, annonça la voix d'Alice.  
Celle-ci se leva et s'avança. Elle était toujours belle que dans mes souvenirs.  
- Je suis Alice Cullen. Je fais partit d'une famille recomposée, mes parents adoptifs sont Carlisle et Esmé. Mes frères et ma sœur sont aussi dans cette université. J'ai vécu quelques années à Forks avec ma famille. C'est là que j'ai rencontré une personne que je considérais comme ma propre sœur, dit-elle en me regardant.  
Tous les souvenirs que j'avais tenté de refoulé refirent surface. Douloureux.  
- D'ailleurs, mon frère et elle sortaient ensemble, continua t-elle. Leur amour était vraiment fort mais un jour nous avons du partir à cause d'un... accident.  
Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Tout cela était vraiment douloureux. Lyz remarqua mes larmes.  
- Bells, ça va ?  
Je hochais la tête, n'arrivant pas à prononcer le moindre son. Alice me regarda toujours, triste.  
- Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie, à ma sœur. Je le regrette tellement. Notre famille a changé après notre départ.  
- Pourquoi vouloir faire du théâtre ? Demanda Mrs. Thelwis.  
- Je pense que le théâtre va me permettre de libérer tout ce que je ressens depuis un an.  
Sur ce, elle retourna à sa place, et ne dis plus rien. Que devais-je penser de ces déclarations ?  
Les minutes défilèrent, puis les heures. Siobhan passa la première du trio, elle leur raconta ainsi qu'Ethan était son frère et qu'il venait d'Irlande. Puis vint le tour de Lyz et pour finir le mien.  
- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Je suis née à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington mais mes parents ont divorcé quelques jours après ma naissance. Ma mère m'a emmené à Phoenix, c'est là-bas que j'ai vécu. A mes 17 ans j'ai décidé de retourner à Forks pour connaître plus mon père. Quant à ma mère, elle s'est remariais avec Phil et tout deux ont emménagé à Jacksonville en Floride. L'année dernière j'ai connu Siobhan et Lyz lorsqu'elles sont venues au lycée, nous nous somme tout de suite entendu. Elles sont devenues des membres de ma famille, je les considère comme tel.  
- Penses-tu que le théâtre puisse t'apporter quelque chose ?  
- Je le pense.  
- En quoi ?  
- Etre plus sûre de moi. De pas avoir peur d'affronter les regards des autres et me permettre d'oublier certains aspects de ma vie passée.  
C'était sur ces paroles que le cours prit fin ainsi que la journée. Nous dirigeant vers la voiture, je reconnus Emmett et Jasper qui devaient sûrement attendre Rosalie et Alice. Ils semblaient surpris de me voir ici. Alice, eut le temps de les rejoindre avant que nous fûmes nous aussi rejointes par Keenan et Jason.  
- Venez Ethan nous attend devant la voiture, nous dit Jason.  
Il prit la main de Siobhan et partirent les premiers, suivit de notre groupe. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, quelques mots me stoppèrent.  
- Bella, pardonnes-nous.  
Je me retournais et vis Alice dans les bras de Jasper, celui-ci essayant de la consoler et Emmett me regardant, l'air coupable.  
- Bells, tu viens ?  
- Oui, j'arrive Keenan.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

Cela va faire un éternité que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres...

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont attendu et j'espère que vous pardonnerez, mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses depuis la dernière fois que mon histoire et ma traduction ont pris du retard ( je suis entrée à la fac, des problèmes de familles à gérer, j'ai eu aussi un accident de voiture et qui m'a imposé certaines limites pour ma santé...)

Mais je voulais vous dire aussi que je suis de retour et que j'espère retrouver mes anciens lecteurs et leur dire combien je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fit une pause sans prévenir

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite =)

Mélanie


End file.
